


Meeting Tony Stark

by asrewrites



Series: This One Time [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Handcuffs, Massage, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Break Up, Rough Sex, School, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Teaching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrewrites/pseuds/asrewrites
Summary: This is where you meet Tony Stark and how your grand adventure with the people that live in his world begins.





	1. In the Sex Shop Part 1

You met Tony Stark quite by accident. You were at work at the sex shop, reading up on the course materials that you had to review for the exam you had the following day. It was a slow night so when the loud guy with the twitchy friend came in they caught your eye. Twitchy acted like he was a bodyguard to a loud guy, the loud guy went around the shop, touching everything like a little kid. When the two took up a post by the changing rooms you steeled yourself for another round of creepy guy questions. So far this week you’d had one persistent person come in repeatedly asking for a massage, two heavy breathers trying to get off on you taking about cock extenders, one fellow who seemed very high, demanding live nude girls (because dead ones smell).

The trick was to talk in a monotone to the heavy breathers, play dumb to the people insisting that there were favours for sale and point them at the actual merchandise in the store, and otherwise just try to be either disturbingly polite or utterly boring until they left. You had never had to call the cops yet, but there was a first time for everything. Twitchy was staring at you and nervously talking to the loud guy, who was now actually very quiet. Something was up, you’d just have to wait and see what it was.

One of your regular male enhancement clients came in, asking about his favourite pills. They were in stock so he got as many as he could afford, leaving with a smile and a wave saying how these things were a godsend. You smiled after him and noticed that loud guy was coming your way now.

“Hey, hi,” he said nervously. “Can I ask you what it was he just got?”

He looked familiar but the frizzy plastic and clown looking hair sticking out of his hat and the Elton John-esque sunglasses he was wearing were off-putting enough that his name wasn’t coming to you. Even his voice was niggling at your memory but no more ideas were popping into your head. You reached over and took a packet of pills from the display and handed them to him, watching twitchy pretend to look a the lingerie as loud guy read the package.

“Do these work?”

“I’ve heard nothing but good reviews from users, I obviously wouldn’t know myself.”

He looked at you then, really looked at you. Then he looked at what you were reading. “Studying? So this isn’t a permanent career?”

You smirked at him. “No one stays in a sex shop forever honey, eventually you want to see the softer side of the world.”

You could see him blinking at you through his sunglasses. “Lots a creeps huh?”

“Yup. Do you want to buy those?”

“Look, I don’t know what I need exactly. It’s not that I really need anything, but I’m looking to get a little more...”

“Out of yourself?”

“Yea, let’s say that. Is the best there is?”

“Well, there are a tonne of things on the market. If you want to be ready whenever the opportunity arises then this one seems to be the best one we have right now. From what people tell me, this one is the better one of all the ones we’ve had up ‘til now. If you’re looking for something that will make your readiness last longer, that’s strictly prescription territory. We’ve had stuff in here that made claims but every buyer was less than impressed. Of course, there’s stuff to make the finish feel more intense, stuff to make your load more substantial. You don’t want to mix these things either. You have to pick what you want for the time frame and stick with it.” You finish, leaning conspiratorially towards loud guy as he stands there gaping at you.

“How does someone like you end up someplace like this,” Loud guy mumbles, leaning forward like he really wants to know. Twitchy is looking disturbed at the way you two are interacting.

“Do you mean employed? Look, I don’t have a problem talking about sex, or showing people sex toys for that matter. I tie a mean corset, can find you a great lube without even thinking about it, know what kind of condoms are most reliable and most available anywhere, I can talk BDSM, porn or manga if needed and I am reliable, efficient, personable and the boss likes me.” You conclude with a smirk, snatching the pills from the loud guy and ringing them up. “I suggest consulting with your physician if you have heart problems, these pills have a lot of caffeine. Will it be just one pack or?”

You look at the loud guy and he has taken his glasses off. His warm brown eyes are smiling at you along with the rest of his face. “I don’t have a heart condition sweetheart, but I would like you to elaborate on time frames.”

“Most of these pills, the ones that promise that you will be ready whenever you want have a time frame. These say they last for 72 hours, which means you should not take more than the recommended dosage in that time. If you do it’s your potential hospital trip at the least. There are ones that claim to work for readiness that you take like vitamins and they are supposed to build up in your system and work continuously without side effects. I don’t know anyone who has stuck with those long enough to say that they are worthwhile. They’re more expensive, you have to take more and like I said, no real life testimonials to offer you.”

“So I take these and I’m guaranteed to be good to go for 3 days?”

“As guaranteed as the packaging allows for. So just the one package or more? Cash or charge?”

Loud guy is leaning on the counter now, staring at you with adoration and fondling the package of pills. He looks so damn familiar that you are dying to ask him who he is, but before you do twitchy comes up, “Sir there’s people coming.”

Loud guy puts his glasses back on and straightens up. “I’ll take 2 packages, charge. If they’re good can you call in and order more?”

”You can call in and ask if there are any available but official store policy is first come first served. If I’m here I will usually put some aside for the regulars. Some of the other staff aren’t that nice.”

“You should look into cornering the online market on these if they are half as good as you’ve been told they are.” Loud guy says waggling his eyebrows at you after tilting his sunglasses down to look at you again.

“Ok sir, that’s 52.65.” You hand him a small black bag with a package of pills in it. He’s still holding the other package in his hand and he’s tapping it thoughtfully against his lips.

“Happy?” He calls. You aren’t sure if he’s talking to you or not and then he repeats himself.

“Happy?” He turns this time, looking for twitchy who is currently trying to untangle himself from a rack of lingerie. Twitchy spins and practically destroys the rack before getting away from it and coming to the counter. “Happy pay this delightful young woman.”

“52.65 please.” You hold your hand out with the credit card machine in it, ready to go.

Twitchy turns to the loud guy and says, “Tony are you sure about this? On credit?”

“Our store appears as Keepsakes and Novelties on all credit, debit and online transactions. Anything you buy here or that is shipped to you from our warehouse is properly and discretely packaged with Keepsakes and Novelties as the company name for return addressing and billing purposes.” You say brightly, you know this by heart. Both men are staring at you with their mouths open, and you wonder why it is always such a surprise to people that you can walk and talk and give a sales spiel.

The machine makes an alarming beep, the transaction has timed out. You set to work resetting the machine and hold it back out to twitchy. He takes the machine and puts his card through, you notice it says Stark Industries and look back at Loud guy. Now you know who he is. You also know that unless he recently got electrocuted he’s wearing a frizzy wig under his ball cap and that makes you smile. Some people go to extremes for privacy, but this is a first. At least they didn’t wear trench coats and fedoras, those were way too conspicuous.

Tony, you know his name now, turns to twitchy - Happy and says “Bad news, I see flashing out there. We may have been made.”

Happy spins towards the door, pulling his card from the machine; thankfully after the payment has processed. He grimaces and grabs Loud guy - Tony and drags him to the back of the store. You hear a lot of noise before Tony comes back out and waves you over. Your little retail store has quite the security set up on the back door, at least it’s enough to have foiled Happy and Tony’s escape plan. You walk to Tony and raise your eyebrows at him. He tries to direct you into the back and you just look at him, shaking your head.

“I can’t leave the front of the store while we are open.”

“You can’t? What happens if you have to go tot he bathroom?”

“I have to lock up, put up a sign and run.”

“Could you maybe lock up for me? Just help me out a smidge? I swear I will be eternally grateful.”

You turned and walked back to the front, took the keys and locked the front door and turned the back in 10 minutes sign to the window. You strolled back to where Tony was and you both walked to the back, he seemed pretty nervous and you soon saw why. Left alone in the back Happy had resorted to rifling through the lingerie stock, he had several items hung around his neck as he admired them and himself in the full-length mirror a the back of the stock area. Tony cleared his throat and Happy just about fell over turning towards the sound.

“Is he always like this?” You asked, your arms crossed across your chest. You weren’t up to cleaning up the lingerie crisis that was currently being created by Happy in the back area; you had a test to get ready for after all. Tony watched as your eyes scanned the area and he nodded to Happy who was watching him. Happy carefully started placing all the items in a pile, he wrote some information on a piece of paper and added it to the pile along with a clip full of cash. Happy nodded at you and you nodded at him.

You looked to Tony who had his arms crossed as well. He motioned you forward with one hand as Happy moved aside. You unbolted then unlocked the back door, letting the men out into the alley. Happy slid by you, to ensure the alley was clear and safe for Tony you supposed. Tony walked over and smiled at you. “You’re good people. We need good people.” He flipped a card between his fingers and held it out to you. “Let me know when you want to see the softer side of the world.” He said strolling out the door. 

“Let me know if you ever need my professional assistance.” You mumbled as they disappeared. You were pretty sure he hadn’t heard you.

You pulled the door closed, locked it up and bolted it again. You picked the money up and the note. Essentially, Happy had bought everything in the pile plus a few other things. The note gave a time and date, along with an address to have the items delivered to along with a name. You supposed Happy might have a lady friend he wanted to surprise. You didn’t really want to think about the alternatives, there were just too many.

There was more than enough money to pay for the goods and to get a private courier to make sure that the delivery arrived at the correct place, date and time. You took everything back to the front to ring through, box up and prepare for delivery. You unlocked the front door, moved the back in 10 minutes sign from the window and go back behind the cash to process Happy’s purchase. No one would believe that you'd met Tony Stark or that he had offered you a job, but you tucked the card away in your wallet just in case. No harm in taking Tony at his word.


	2. Getting the Hard Sell Job Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to know why you haven't called.

The caller id read Stark Industries and you answered on the third ring. The Sex Shop was hopping tonight, there was some sort of college treasure hunt going on and people had been in and out all day looking for certain condoms and lube types. You didn’t have a chance to say a word before the caller launched into their speech, you immediately recognized the sound of Loud guy – Tony Stark, from a few months before.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. It’s really loud in here,” you said into the receiver as 10 laughing and shouting people came into the store. There were three people working tonight, as the owner was aware that at this time of year there was a lot more traffic and with that came much more theft and a spike in overall sales. You heard the caller huff and start again.

“I said that I was hoping to speak to the lovely woman that I had the pleasure of getting those helpful little pills from three months ago. I know that’s you, by the way. How come you haven’t called?”

“My schedule doesn’t really lend itself to corporate 9-5 currently. I didn’t want to waste anyone’s time.”

“Oh sweetheart, we can definitely find a way to make the hours work for you.”

“Is that why you’re calling Mr. Stark?”

“So you do know who I am. I wasn’t totally sure that you did. Did you figure it out before or after I left?”

“Before.”

“Here I thought I was a master of disguise.” You had to chuckle, he sounded so upset. “What gave it away?”

“The credit card.”

“Of course! I should have known, Happy only has the company card.”

“Is there something you called for Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, actually I was hoping that you could assist me with a little plan I’ve been working on for my lady friend. I thought of you immediately, you did say that I could contact you for your professional assistance.”

“Certainly. I’d be pleased to assist you, within reason.”

He chuckled and you could almost hear his smirk, “There is no reason for me to believe that anything I might mention during this call would be unreasonable, but if it is I’m sure you will let me know.”

“So what are you looking for Mr. Stark?”

“Tony, please. I’m only Mr. Stark to Senate committees these days.”

“Ok, Tony. What are your ideas?”

“Well, I seem to recall you were reading about massage techniques when I saw you last. How did the exam go by the way? I heard it was a tough one.”

“It went fine, thanks for asking. I’m sure if you stalk all your salespeople this efficiently you’re getting excellent service where ever you go.”

“It’s not stalking if you’re doing an employee background check.”

“I’m not your employee Tony.

“Yet. You aren’t my employee yet. And besides, if things go well over here I fully intend to contract you out to other entities that I work with.”

“I’m not even there yet and you’re loaning me out?”

“What can I say, sweetheart, I just know that you’re that good at what you do. Now back to what I called for. I’m looking for some help with setting up a lovely night for my long-suffering lady. She’s a hard working woman who doesn’t take a lot of time for herself. I’m trying to think so something sexy yet fun that I could do to surprise her after work one night. I thought of you and massage sort of came along with that.”

“Well, massage is fairly easy. You pick a cream, oil, candle or combination, and get to work. Depending on the scents you and your partner like, and barring any allergies, there are many options to choose from. Do you or your partner have any allergies?”

“Not that I am aware of. Are these oils and creams edible?”

“We carry several lines of multi-purpose oils that are usable for massage and lubrication purposes, some are edible but that is usually not the case with anything that has a lot of scent or colour in it. Depending on what you're interested in there are some pleasure packages that combine a few different items to give you a highly sensual and erotic experience.”

“Oh, tell me about those if there’s an edible one,” he enthused. You could imagine him bouncing up and down like an excited child.

“The set you might like best has a body oil, honey dust, a body balm, a lube and a warming gel for women. This kit only comes in raspberry, but we can recreate it with a different flavour or flavours if you prefer.”

“Even the ladies’ gel?” His voice sounds strangled as if he can't imagine that there would be a variety for these items.

“The ladies’ gel doesn’t have a flavour or scent. That makes it more neutral for ladies. Many women have to watch what they use because it can lead to unpleasant reactions or infections.”

“Oh.” It sounds like a squeak.

“I’m sure we can find something that will work for both you and your partner. If that’s too daunting you could go for a bath gel or pearl product. You get scent and relaxation in there and it’s less daunting then multiple products, easier to start with and if you like to you can always move onto the numerous items later, once you know whether you enjoy the product.”

“You know I can afford to buy this stuff and try it out regardless right?”

“There’s no sense in buying stuff you won’t use, it’s not like you can give it away. That’s considered to be in really poor taste.”

Tony laughs loudly and then. “I suppose that’s true. There are enough people in the world who don’t really like me, I don’t need to give anyone another reason. So you suggest a starter package unless we desire a different flavour then?”

“We have two packages, raspberry or vanilla. There’s a smaller one that is strawberry. They are fairly similar, though there is only one with the ladies stimulation gel, the others have warming or tingling creams that should not be used on anyone’s private parts.”

“Well, the lady gel is a big selling point. Does it work, that you are aware of?”

“It works, but it’s one of those things where knowing your partner well will make using it easier. There’s nothing worse than using it and making the lady over sensitive, no one has any fun then until things calm down; if you know what I mean.”

“I, uh, I think I do. Basically use sparingly and see how it goes.”

“Well said, Mr. Stark.”

“C’mon, call me Tony. We’re close friends and all, you know so much about my sex life.”

“And yet it’s as if I know nothing at all. So will that be vanilla, raspberry or strawberry?”

“I think I’ll take one of each, and a package of the chocolate flavoured honey dust too. Can’t go wrong with options right?”

You had to laugh at that. “I see you've found the website, are there any other things you would like to know about?”

“Not at this time, but thanks for asking. One day you’ll have to talk to me about those Hex condoms though. I don’t have time for it tonight”

“Alright then Tony, cash or charge?”

“Oh, it’s going to be cash. Happy was so impressed that you sent the change back with his package that he insisted on going down to thank you in person. You should be seeing him any minute now. He’ll pay and bring the things back here.”

“Alright then. I should gather them all and put them in a bag, or are you thinking of making them a gift. I can put to together a cute little basket for you.”

“I may take you up on that another time sweetheart, but for today I think the goodies you have suggested are going to be enough. I do want to remind you that I am expecting you to call me about that job, sooner rather than later. I know you’re going to get that massage therapist licence and then you’ll really be an asset to the company.”

“Stark Industries must really have a comprehensive benefits package if you’re hiring massage therapists for the workforce.”

“I do like to keep my employees happy. Let’s face it, a woman with your qualifications should be sought after and I definitely wouldn’t let your knowledge and procurement abilities go to waste. I’m sure there are many ways that we can keep you busy. You're also a yoga instructor?”

“Yes and I lead classes in guided meditation too. If you start asking me about tarot card readings I’m going to be very sure you’ve bugged my house and be seriously thinking of getting a restraining order.”

“Fair enough, tarot eh?”

“Some decks are gorgeous.”

“I bet they are. I swear I am not bugging your house or workplace. It was really just a simple background check and, honestly, I’m very surprised that you’re at that store. You’re not unqualified for multiple positions in most of my companies.”

“Well, it’s luck of the draw, Tony. You apply, maybe get an interview for what, every 75 resumes and if you get that interview you’re lucky if you get a follow-up thanks but no thanks message. It’s an employer world and not too many have been looking for me so far.”

“Well sweetheart, they weren’t me and I am definitely looking for someone with your qualifications and conversational skills. I recently acquired an assistant otherwise I would offer you that position – but the one I do have for you is even better. You wouldn’t be stuck with me all day.”

You can hear him smiling through the phone as you see Happy enter the store. He seems to frighten the swarms of students and they all move away from him, staring in awe as he heads to the cash with a giant smile. “Happy’s here Tony. I’ll have to let you go.”

“Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow, my dear. We’ll talk soon.” He says finally and hangs up. You put the phone down and greet Happy, walking him over to the products that you were telling Tony about and explaining them to Happy. You grab the things Tony wanted and Happy grabs a few of his own. You ring everything up and give Happy two bags so that his and Tony’s things are separated and wave goodbye as he leaves. Suddenly there are thirty people in line for the cash and you know that the night isn’t going to end fast enough.


	3. Babe in Starkland and Meeting the Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've taken the offer and are now working for/with Tony at Stark Industries. You meet Director Fury and Captain America in short order.

You had started working for Tony officially, not actually Tony but Stark Industries. He hadn’t exactly pressured me, but when my boss told me someone was offering him a lot of money for the store, all of a sudden, I knew it was Tony. Tony had a way of getting what he wanted, and he wanted you and your massage therapy, yoga instructing, guided meditation leading, sex shop working self at Stark Industries. You had heard that there were possibilities that you would be working with S.H.I.E.L.D. as well, depending on the further background checks. Apparently, at some point, you had impressed the director of that organization and he was interested in Stark’s proposal, enough to insist on a meeting.

You were just coming from that meeting, where you outlined what you could offer by way of sexual health and wellness advice for agents. You weren’t a doctor, but you were easy to talk to and knowledgeable and that seemed enough to keep both Stark and Director Fury talking about your services. You got a distinct feeling that there was something that they were not telling you, but you weren’t going to press the people who were offering you the most outrageous employee package that you had ever seen or heard of.

You had a small orientation at Stark Industries with Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanoff. You had a small cubicle and a series of rooms to use for talking with people, holding yoga practices and meditations. There was already a company-wide bulletin out advertising your arrival and services. It was very interesting to come into this corporate setting and see how you might fit into it. Except for the meeting with Fury, you hadn’t seen Tony once in the week you had been at work. You had had an interesting conversation a few days later with Nick Fury, who insisted that you call him Nick and that you let him know whenever you did a Yin/Yang yoga practice. You told him that you definitely would and managed to get the best days for him out of him before you set about adding it to your schedule on alternating days that might entice him over.

You hadn’t seen too many employees at Stark and weren’t officially working for or with S.H.I.E.L.D, but you had spent the better part of the first week meeting various people involved with both organizations. You weren’t sure why there seemed to be so much interest in you from the higher-ups, but you soon figured it out.

The following Monday, your first week at the new building behind you, your comfort level increased with each minute and new interactions with the fairly decent people you met, made it a pretty good day. The evening took a turn when at 6:30, just as you prepared to leave from your last meditation group. Tony walked through the door of the now empty meditation room with a tall blonde. Tony, as usual, was hyper and loud, the blonde was imposing but seemed ashamed to be there and had trouble looking at you.

“I want you to meet Steve. Steve Rogers,” announced Tony motioning to the blonde with him. The larger man seemed to try to shrink into himself when you looked at him, blushing a bit before looking up at from under thick lashes and extending his hand.

“Pleased to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you too.” You said, taking his large warm hand. You smiled up into his eyes and he smiled back at you brightly then blushed furiously as Tony spoke again.

“Steve here has been out of action for a while, and I was thinking that maybe you would be the ideal person for him to talk to about the world we live in today.”

You looked at Tony, he wasn’t usually so vague when he tried to get you to understand something. You found him looking steadily at Steve, and felt that there was something that you were missing about Steve and Tony; their relationship seemed strained and you thought that maybe they didn't have a relationship so much as a hierarchy. Tony seemed to be telling Steve what to do, and Steve just had to do it. Maybe it was a S.H.I.EL.D. thing.

“The world we live in? Are we talking about sex, drugs and rock n’ roll or just current events,” you snarked as you tried to lighten the mood in the room. Steve’s head snapped to you with that word, his blue eyes narrowed as he focused on your face. Tony snickered.

“Steve has been asleep for a long time, he’s not up on anything to do with dating, sex, the sexual revolution, safe sex, STIs and all the other things that a young man can run into in this city or the world for that matter.”

Steve had turned several shades of red while Tony drawled out this little monologue, and you felt sorry for him. It didn’t matter why anyone might have been out of the swing of things, but that didn’t mean that they needed to be ashamed of it. You reached out your hand and touched Steve’s, getting him to look up at you from the floor that he currently tried to sink through.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Steve. Everyone needs help with the big scary world sometimes,” you comforted and looked pointedly at Tony who had the grace to blush a bit and shuffled his feet. “I can certainly try to answer any questions that you may have, whenever you may have them.”

“Oh no sweetheart, that’s not what I meant. We need Steve here up to speed within the next week or two, He’s going to be getting out more and he needs to know some things before that happens.”

“I’m not sure what you are saying here, Tony. What exactly am I supposed to be doing? Talking with him, teaching him or are you suggesting some form of corporate prostitution? I’m pretty sure my contract didn’t include any clauses for that.”

“No, no sweetheart, no prostitution. Seriously, though, our boy here needs to know a bit about how things are in the world now, mostly because he is such a big strapping lad and somewhat naive. The idea is to arm him with the information he needs to make good decisions about his sexual health when he is out on his own.”

‘Ma’am.” Steve interjected. “I am Steven Grant Rogers, also known as Captain America. You may have heard about me?”

You looked at Steve and knew you looked silly with your extra-wide eyes and your mouth hung open. Now it made sense, now you knew why someone might want you to talk to him about the world. Well maybe not you exactly, but you also knew that was why you had met so many Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. higher ups so soon. You held your hand out to Steve and he took it and looked a bit bemused.

“Nice to meet you, again, Steve. I don’t have any problem telling you whatever you want to know whenever you want to know it. Did you have a time frame in mind for your education, or has it been given to you?” You turned and looked at Tony, letting Steve’s hand go. Tony shrugged and smirked at you.

“We were hoping that you could get him all sorted in say, two weeks?”

“I’m sure we can cover the basics, depending on Steve’s interests of course. Do you want to set up a specific time and place to meet? I don’t know exactly what your schedule is Steve, but mine is flexible.”

“I was thinking you two could start small, an hour or two, and then go from there. Steve might want to spend more time on some things or not. It’s a little bit self-directed and a little bit forced,” said Tony as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked uncomfortable. Now you understood that this wasn’t entirely his idea. Between the two uncomfortable men, you weren’t sure whether this idea was more insane for including you or for meaning that you would be giving Captain America Sex Ed.

“Yea, okay. Well, I can set aside a few hours tomorrow to start. What works best for you Steve?”

“You’ve done this before,” choked Steve. His face was hopeful and his blue eyes searched your face as he looked for reassurance. You nodded at him.

“I’ve given sexual education talks at several campuses, at several classes in the store I used to work at and even as a volunteer for different health centers. There’s nothing to worry about, I can even give you handouts for reading later.”

Steve blushed furiously but maintained eye contact with you, “Will there be homework?”

His voice came out hoarse and scratchy and it made you smile a bit. “Only if you want some.” You teased as your grin got wider. Steve smiled back and seemed to relax and Tony groaned.

“Thank god, I knew this would work. Ok, Cap let’s go. Places to be, people to see.”

“Ok, Tony. I’ll see you tomorrow, at 3?”

“Three it is, in the 5th-floor lunch room. I’ll see you there.”

Both men nodded at you and left. As he followed Steve out the door Tony finger waved at you and gave you thumbs up. You aren’t sure why he’s so excited that you are going to talk with Steve, but you hoped that there wasn’t anything nefarious on Stark’s mind. You finished tidying up the room and made your way out of the building and home as you wondered just what you could tell Captain America that he wouldn’t already know.


	4. Sex Toys for the Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching Steve Rogers the Birds and the Bees in the 21st century.

Steve wasn't sure how to face you. He hadn’t slept well and the day was a blur of things he had only a slight grasp of. He could still hear you though, saying fuck every so often in his head. He wasn’t sure why his brain was so attached to that word, or that word in your voice; but he was pretty sure that it was only going to get worse as the days wore on, since the topic of these meetings was ‘fucking’, for lack of a better term. Steve shrugged internally if you can’t beat them join them right?

He walked blearily to the room where you were to meet. He pushed the door open and immediately wondered if you gave classes in gross anatomy as well. Different tables had different body parts scattered across them, he turned around to leave; not at all prepared to deal with whatever this discussion had in store. Then he heard you humming, you whistled a bit and then started to sing. It made him smile even though he didn’t recognize the song. He turned back around and walked further into the room before he cleared his throat loudly to let you know he was there. You spun around, smiled and barked out a laugh as you blushed.

“Hi Steve, I didn’t hear you come in,” you managed as you waved a hand in his direction. It was a weird sight for Steve, as you beckoned to him with a forearm that you held in your own hand. He came closer to examine the body part.

“Is that plastic?” 

“It’s PVC, so yes a kind of plastic. All of the things here today are some form of plastic, pvc, silicone or tvp. I brought them so that you could get familiar with what is available these days for people who have needs that they can’t or aren’t able to satisfy with a partner. Since you are a man, I brought mostly things that are used by men, but to be inclusive I brought some vibrators and dildos as well, but plugs and a whole host of masturbators.” You said with a grin.

Steve looked from you to the hand and then around the room, noticing now that indeed, all the body parts on the tables were specific. There was a full torso on one, with breasts, ass and vagina. There was a table with a collection of tubes with lips, a collection of multicoloured penises, a table with several cylindrical blobs that he wasn’t about to touch. A table with boxes of blow-up dolls, a table with cock rings (according to the package), a table with vibrating devices, he judged by the cords and batteries. A table with smaller things shaped like eggs, a couple of gloves and there he stopped and turned to look at you.

You still held the forearm and watched him with a small smile. He didn’t blush, but none of this stuff made him feel comfortable. You followed his gaze and realized that the hand you held caused him chagrin, so you quickly moved it behind your back and dropped it on the table behind you with a clunk. Steve was kind of surprised to hear that, he didn’t think it would be that heavy. He looked down at the floor, not sure how he was going to get through today’s discussion.

“If yesterday was about protection, then today is about holes.” You said with a chipper tone and bounced a bit on your heels before you gestured around the room. “Is there anything here that you are curious about?”

“I’m kind of curious as to why all this stuff is here, I mean I didn’t ask for any of it...” Steve trailed off as he looked around the room again, seeing the various items that you had brought for him. “Am I supposed to be picking something out?”

He heard the strangled quality of his own voice and wondered if he was insulting you with his words. He peeked at you from the corner of his eye, saw you looking around too, only slightly disappointment registering on your face. You walked over to the table with the things that looked like eggs on it and picked one up, pulling it open and squeezing the material inside. You turned towards him with a smirk. “Are you getting any Steve? If you aren’t any of these things could help you take the edge off until you meet someone who you want to fuck.” You threw the substance that you were holding at him and he caught it effortlessly.

It was weird and spongy, he wanted to drop it and back away but something in your look told him that wouldn’t be a good idea. You walked over and held out your hand, so he dropped the thing back into it. You held it up to him, showing him the hole in the center of the mass. You then flipped it inside out to show him that the interior of the substance had a raised pattern. “You can use this to stimulate yourself with your own hand. It’s made for people that find they aren’t getting enough from plain hand to cock contact or who are feeling more adventurous and want to try something different."

Steve mentally groaned. Now you were saying cock. First fuck, now cock. What was going to be the next word you would say that would burn through him like a gunshot to his modesty? He wondered fleetingly if this word was going to ring in his head all night and keep him awake again. He started to rethink his opinion of you as a nice woman, simply because of your choice of words. You regarded him as these thoughts crossed his mind, you saw only slight flickers in his eyes to signal any change in him, his face stayed perfectly placid. You handed the substance back to him after you turned it right side out again.

“Give it a try, Touch them all. There may be something that you would like to try in private. These are all demonstration toys, but I can easily and discretely get you anything you might want for yourself.”

Steve blushed then, not as furiously as the day before, but still hotly. He couldn’t believe you were offering to get him sex toys. He was about to object to that idea when you shook your head at him. “Don’t be embarrassed Steve, everyone should have a goody drawer just to keep things interesting,” you said and smiled at him.

So this was the 21st century, where diseases could kill you and everyone kept toys around in case they wanted something they couldn’t or didn’t have a better way to get? Steve wasn’t sure that he wanted to know any more about sex and the 21st century. He walked over to the egg table and put the substance back down, not interested in feeling it any longer. It sort of gave him the creeps. It didn't feel real, there wasn’t any better way to put it.

You had walked to another table and picked something else up, “This is made of cyber skin, it’s supposed to feel as lifelike as can be.” You offered it to him. Steve didn’t really want to touch it, but he was a bit curious as to how different it could feel when it looked so similar to what he had just been holding. He reached out slowly and touched the form. It was shaped like a lady’s private parts, well some of them anyways. He didn’t want to think that someone let someone else look at them just to make this thing, he knew he could ask you about it, but he really just wondered why all the mystery of discovery was so easily tossed aside these days.

You watched him touch the cyber skin, his fingers barely made contact and his face showed something like distrust and dislike before it went calm again. Steve was used to hiding his reactions and if you had blinked you wouldn’t have seen that at all, they passed so quickly. He didn’t like these things, and you weren’t sure how to assure him that this was acceptable for anyone and everyone these days. He didn’t need to be ashamed. You put a hand lightly on his arm and he looked at you.

“Where’s the mystery in this?” He asked before he even realized he was speaking. You smiled slightly.

“I suppose it can seem crass, out here under the lights and talking so casually. Sex isn’t as taboo as it was, though some people still prefer to not talk about it. What I’m trying to do is let you know that there is nothing wrong with needing a release. In fact, it is natural and accepted, so much so that there are a variety of ways for you to get a bit of satisfaction without having another person or just relying on your hand. You don’t have to use any of these things, but if you want to try something we can get you whatever you might need.”

“That makes it sound like I can order a woman and she’ll be delivered.”

You laughed a little too loudly. “I don’t think that you can order one up exactly, I certainly wouldn’t get one for you. I can get you a lifelike sex doll. It won’t eat or sleep or make any noises at all, but you can do whatever you want, whenever you want, however you want as much as you want with it. As for live girls, I don’t think you would have any problem getting several to come home with you if you wanted. Tony has frequent parties and that would be the best place for you to meet someone for a good time.”

“So that hasn’t changed then?”

“No, people still get dressed up and go dancing and looking for love. They dress differently, the music is very different and so is the dancing; but ultimately very little has changed in the dating world. People still have hang-ups, have a hard time communicating, can’t get the attention of the one they think they want; or any other dating issue that you can think of. However, people have a few more options available to them for the relief of the urges that may keep them from thinking clearly when it comes to the person they are interested in.”

“So these are just for relief?”

“Stress relief, sexual tension relief, frustration relief. Imagination relief. It can help, sometimes it can make it worse – because you want more – but if you’re single and not up for casual sex these things can be a great way to feel less pent up.”

“I see. I was wondering if there was some everyone is having sex club I hadn’t joined yet, but what you are saying is that these things aren’t just for sex but that they can be used to enhance solo pleasure,” Steve mused slowly as he turned one of the tubes with lips over and looked at it. It looked kind of like a flashlight. “Does this have fangs?”

“Yes it does,” you said with a smile, taking it from him before you unscrewed the bottom. “Some people have a vampire fantasy, so they made this. The idea is that you slide your cock in here and once in you screw the bottom back on to increase the suction, you pump it up and down on your cock.” You said this while sticking your fingers in the hole between the lips and stretching them to show that the device stretched well. You screwed the bottom on and made the motions that you were describing. Steve felt like he was watching a lewd peep show as he stared your arm, and looked at the floor as he blushed again.

You pulled your fingers free and handed it to him. He took it without looking up, held it upside down and wondered just how comfortable something like that could be. Suction or no suction, there was something intriguing about having something to use that wasn’t just his hand. He swung it back and forth and thought that no matter how much like a flashlight it looked, that it didn’t have the weight of one. Then he wondered if there were people who brought stuff like this out into the field, hidden in their packs, for when they might have some time alone and be able to get off. He shook his head and looked up at you. You watched him again, a little smile on your face.

“It’s not going to bite you, Steve.”

“I was just wondering if someone might take them on a mission. What are the odds you might think you’re grabbing a flashlight and find this instead?”

“Probably pretty slim, unless someone is deliberately playing a joke on you.”

“Yea, probably.” Steve agreed and ran his hand over his face. “You know that this makes me uncomfortable. We didn’t talk like this about this stuff before. I’m not sure that I want to talk about it now. No offence, but I wouldn’t then and I’m not willing now to talk to a woman about these things.”

“I do understand Steve,” you said and looked at him seriously. “I’m just here to tell you about your options, how things are now, what to watch out for. I’m not here to force you to talk about anything. I’m not trying to make you do anything that you don’t want to do. It’s ok if you don’t feel that you can't talk to me about his. If you’d prefer I can find a man for you to talk to.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t talk to anyone about my sex life.”

“Not even your friends?” Your eyes were wide and serious, it took Steve by surprise that you seemed so worried about him and whether he had anyone to talk to. It made him feel oddly attracted to you. No one had shown him that much personal concern in a very long time and it was endearing.

“Ma’am, my friends; the ones I would have talked to about these things, well they’re all dead.” He saw those words hit you like a physical blow and tears shone in your eyes. You stepped forward and hugged him, saying that you were so sorry to hear that. 

Steve knew that your reaction was genuine, and it made him anxious. You had said that you knew he was frozen. How could you not know his contemporaries were, for the most part, dead and buried? Why would you react as if they had just recently died? Were you just empathising with him, or had it honestly never occurred to you? 

He stood there stiffly in your embrace for a few seconds before he put his arms around you, patted your shoulders. Steve realized that this was probably the first time that you had thought about his friends or his life. Your role here wasn’t to know all about him, it was to give him information and help him find his way through this new world he was in. He felt sorry for being so blunt, for making you sad. He was sad, he missed people every day that he had never gotten to say good be to and that was bad enough, but now he had passed that on to you and that was a cruel thing to do. He had no right to do that and he wanted more than anything to apologize but before he could you spoke.

“I’m sorry to be so insensitive. You are probably still coming to terms with these things and I’m just bumbling on and stupidly saying things that are hurtful.”

Steve looked down at you. He didn't believe that you were apologizing to him for something that you didn’t know. What kind of world was this? You stepped back from him and looked up as you waited for his response. Steve smiled weakly, “I was just going to say that to you.”

You smiled up at him and shook your head. “You don’t have to apologize to me. I was thoughtless. I have no idea about half of the things that you might be dealing with. It must make this seem terribly trivial when you have losses to cope with.”

The sincerity in your voice hit Steve straight in the heart and he was shaken that such a simple statement could make him feel so human. He hadn’t felt human since he’d woken up again. People treated him as they saw him, like a special person. Someone who was different and revered. And here was one person who, for a short time, treated him just like anyone else. Steve suddenly knew that of everything he might need, to be seen as just Steve and to be talked to like a regular person was what he had missed the most. He smiled his best confident smile at you.

“Thank you for being so understanding. It’s nice.” You looked at him a bit strange then nodded.

“I suppose most people aren’t asking you a lot of personal questions, trying to get to know you or anything? Are they just running tests on you all day?”

“Well they were, now it’s mostly briefings and training exercises. There doesn’t seem to be much time to sit and talk.”

“I always have time for you, if you want to sit and talk. I’m probably not going to be really good at understanding much of anything you have to talk about, but I promise I will always listen. It can be very therapeutic just to be heard.”

“Thank you, but they have assigned me a psychiatrist and counsellor. I don’t need anymore.”

“No Steve,” you said and took his hand and squeezed it, “I’m not talking about that kind of therapy or talking. I mean that if you need a friend, an ear, just someone to talk to about anything, even just how annoying Tony can be.” Steve laughed at this and you smiled. “I’m here. I’ll listen and I promise I won’t tell Tony a thing.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at you and he could feel it was a deeply relieved and genuine smile. You smiled back at him just a pleased and dropped his hand as you motioned around the room, “Also, y’know. I can hook you up with the goods you see here, or pretty much anything else you might get interested in. If you look at my card, it says I’m in procurement. I can get you anything short of human beings, Tony is probably the go-to guy in that case. I’m a mean wing woman though, so keep that in mind.”

Steve furrowed his brows at you not knowing what a wing woman was. You smirked at him, “When you went out before, to get a girl. What did you call it?”

Steve blinked at you, wondering where this was going. “Well, Bucky called it gawking at broads, but he was much better at getting them to talk to him than I ever was. He did what he could to get me out there, but I wasn’t a big draw.”

“Well Steve, they call that being a wingman these days. Since I’m not a man I’d be a wing woman. I'd go and talk to the person or people you’re interested in and get them to come talk to you. Anytime you want to go out and see how it is in the dating world today, let me know. I’d be honoured to be your unofficial guide.”

“I’d be honoured to go anywhere with you. Honestly. I am very impressed with all of this. I’m learning a lot,” he gushed. He hoped that you weren’t going to ask him what he had learned because he couldn’t think of a thing at the moment. He just wanted you to stop being so nice to him. It made him uncomfortable because he had nothing to offer you at all. He was a man from another time and he needed you to like him and be nice to him as there was no one else at the moment who offered him anything similar. He had started to feel that he might need that more than air, water or even sex. But he had nothing to give you except his limited experience and his time. He thought that’s what friendship was if he was honest. Giving each other time and talking. He was sure he could still do that. He was sure he had it in himself somewhere to offer that much to someone else.

“Tell me more about these aids,” he said and motioned to the table before him. He figured that the best way to start would be to ask you about your work, which currently was teaching him about sex toys. He smiled and shook his head as you started animatedly talking about the stuff on the table in front of you. You obviously enjoyed your work and he was very happy to give you the opportunity to share your expertise. He was pretty sure that your voice would haunt him all night again, talking about cocks and holes this time, but he didn’t mind that idea anymore.


	5. Ruffling the Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's got a good imagination and the classes are making him pretty hot for teacher.

Steve was a little more well-rested the following morning. He had had some very interesting dreams that night, about holes and cocks and fucking. Either he had suddenly become highly suggestible or there was something about you that was getting under his skin and invading his psyche. He had no idea what today’s lesson had in store but at least he had slept for a couple of hours and the meetings had been light and not too mind-numbing. He had no clue what you had in store for him at this class, and he didn’t even care. It was just nice to go and talk to someone about anything else but the usual things he had recently spent his days talking about.

All that was in the room today was a laptop. You were sitting in front of it with another chair sitting right beside you. He took the seat and waited. You didn’t look at him, just started talking about how television and films were different today. You pressed a button and clips from different things started to play. He recognized a few of the black and white clips, some of the animated ones as well. He hadn’t seen much tv yet, or many films either. He had read things, books, stories on the internet. He had watched videos online too, but he had almost religiously avoided entertainment, not wanting to become too reliant on a laptop to be informed or entertained.

He was wondering what this lesson was about when you started talking about film ratings, television ratings and what you were watching. As the ratings changed so did what he was seeing. More swearing, more naked women, more sex, more naked men. The last few clips were just a mess of bodies and noises. Men and men, women and women, men and women. He had stopped watching long before, wondering what the point of the clips was which was replaced by wondering why anyone would want to watch this sort of thing. The noises were somewhat compelling, Steve could see how they might entice someone into touching themselves, but the visuals were not that appealing to him personally.

You mentioned a few things like breast implants are popular and easy to spot. From what Steve had noticed, that was true. The breasts that were specifically pointed out were obviously unnatural, in fact, they looked hard. Steve wondered briefly if they were uncomfortable for the women, as they sure looked uncomfortable. Steve crossed his legs and tilted slightly away from you, he caught a smirk on your face out of the corner of his eye. Were you trying to make him uncomfortable? Was this a test of some sort? Steve didn’t know what purpose could be served by having him watch clips of pornography, or porn as you called it. He was actually nodding off when the lights snapped back on and you patted his shoulder.

“I wasn’t trying to offend you, it’s just to make you aware of what you could be seeing anytime you watch tv or a movie, possibly even on a billboard, on any computer you pass by, on a phone tablet or any mobile handheld device these days. People will watch pretty much anything they want anywhere they feel like it, and you may not be able to avoid it. This is also pretty much what you see in magazines and in many catalogues.”

Steve knew he was staring. He couldn’t help it, four days with a beautiful woman who did nothing but talk about sex and he was still feeling like a silly little kid. Flustered, ashamed, uncomfortable and so very turned on. He was pretty sure Fury and Stark hadn’t introduced you to him just so he could have sex or endless days of lewd thoughts. You had a real purpose, you were teaching him so many things and so many of them were things he didn’t want to know about and was hoping to forget. Either way, it was interaction, human interaction and Steve really wanted that. More than anything he wanted to just be Steve and you were giving that to him. Every second that you spent just being there with him was precious and important despite the sleep Steve lost because of the subject matter.

“Hello? Steve? Are you in there.” Your concerned voice broke through his reverie as you swung your hands in front of his face. You grinned when you saw him focusing on you from his thousand-yard stare and he smiled back.

“Sorry, just thinking how much has changed.” Steve could feel himself blushing and looked at the floor out of reflex. It always seemed less stressful to look away from people when you were embarrassed. He heard you chuckle and looked back up at you.

“It’s ok, really. It’s a lot to take in. That’s sort of the point. Things are more out in the open, more talked about, less mystery exists. You’re going to meet a lot of people and it’s better that you know people can and do talk about these things like I am talking to you. Then you can be prepared and less embarrassed, and maybe even eventually get comfortable enough with it that it won’t faze you.”

“It doesn’t faze you?”

“Inside sure, yea. I’ve just learned how to not show it. It’s fine to think about it, tell someone really close to you maybe, but don’t say it out loud in front of the people who are making you think those things.”

“Is that what you are doing here with me? Keeping those thoughts to yourself?”

“No. Seriously Steve you are a special guy, but you haven’t done or said anything at all that has caused any kind of internal conversation in my head. I pretty much say whatever is on my mind with you, except my grocery list.”

“You’re thinking of your grocery list while talking about tits, holes, showing me sex toys and porn?”

“What can I say? Girl’s gotta eat. I gotta shop before I can do that.”

Steve felt the smile break across his face as he laughed. He knew exactly what you were talking about, though he didn’t have to shop anymore, he could if he wanted to. More than that he envied the normalcy of the statement. Maybe he would make a list and go shopping, maybe no one would even notice him and he could just blend in for a bit. He felt the smile starting to falter but you were already turning your head so he knew you didn’t see it. He was glad to save you the conversation that he knew came with seeing the look crossing his face. It was a conversation that he was quickly beginning to hate because it was becoming a normal almost everyday occurrence.

Steve, as you had put it, was somebody. People knew who he was and wanted to talk to him, take pictures, get autographs and other things. He was recognizable and didn’t have privacy like he had before. Some people treated him as if they owned him because they knew his name, and it wore on Steve. He longed to be just another face in the crowd. Maybe he would ask you about getting out without being noticed. You knew about celebrity, maybe you knew something about going incognito that you would be willing to share.

You turned back to him and handed him a sheaf of papers. You smiled a bit and said unless he had anything he wanted to talk about, questions, concerns, ideas – then he was free to go and you’d see him tomorrow. He should dress in something easy comfortable and be prepared to relax. Steve didn’t know what to say to that. He was suddenly wondering if that was some sort of code for sex. He hadn’t asked what these classes entailed and every one so far had been pretty surprising. Was it so far-fetched to think that Stark and Fury would find him a woman for sex?

Steve stood up then, backing away and hurriedly excused himself. He saw your confused look as he sped through the door, but he couldn’t stay. He couldn’t explain to you what was going through his mind about you, about him, about Stark and Fury and sex. It was all jumbled and shocking and it made him feel horrible and excited. How could he explain to you what spending time with you meant to him, how he lost sleep over you and your classes? How could he tell you that, whether or not it was the actual intention of the classes, he had come to want you? The idea of fucking you, as your voice rang through his head saying that word; it almost consumed him and stripped away his control. He left to save you the difficulty of having to tell him no, to refuse him. There was nothing that Steve had seen from you that he took as an invitation to pursue you. It was just his mind running wild.

Until he got that impulse to touch you, to kiss you under control, Steve thought it might be better to get as far away from temptation as he could. He practically flew back to the quarters that he had been given at S.H.E.I.L.D, hoping that he didn’t run into anyone who might want to brief him on anything. All he wanted to do was get somewhere quiet and try to calm down, try to get himself under control. All he really needed was some quality sleep. He was sure that a few solid hours would have him feeling more like himself in no time.


	6. Captain America vs. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's having a hard time reigning in his desires. He opts for some R&R to soothe the savage beast.

Steve didn’t sleep all night. Thoughts of you running through his brain on a near constant loop, keeping him on edge and overly excited and he hated himself for it. There was no earthly reason for him to be so obsessed with you, the idea of you. Stark had told him Peggy was still alive almost as soon as they'd met, and there had been plenty of dreams of her. Then there were phone calls, video chats. She was even going to come and see him at some point. But Peggy was older now, she was frail and didn’t travel well. Things kept getting pushed back and he waited, he was patient and understanding and so heartbroken that everything that he had wanted with her was now out of reach. She had lived her life and had those things he'd dreamed of having with her with someone else and there was no going back, no pretending that that short sleep he felt he’d had, hadn’t changed his entire world and left him lonely.

Lonely and afraid. People couldn’t understand, and all the people that had been assigned to help him, to talk to him, counsel him; all those resources were people he couldn’t open up to. People he didn’t want to talk to, didn’t want to trust or share with. Then he'd met you and he wanted things from you that he was in no way prepared for. He wanted to sit and talk with you for days. He wanted to hold you and sleep for days. He wanted to tell you secrets, he wasn’t sure what exactly, but he only wanted to tell you. He wanted you to keep looking at him, making him feel real; because up until the moment you first said hello he hadn’t felt real. He had been pretty sure that he had slipped into some personal version of hell after he escaped his frozen limbo and more than anything he needed an escape from that idea. You gave him that escape.

You also seemed to have given him insomnia. He went to the infirmary and told the person on duty that he hadn’t slept in a few days. He blamed it on nightmares, which people were aware he had had in the past. Calls were made and he was excused back to his quarters to get some sleep. They wanted to give him a shot and keep him, but he insisted on his own bed. The gave him some pills and sent him on his way, told him to check in again the next day or earlier if he still wasn’t sleeping.

Steve went straight back to his room and got into bed. He was supposed to take 2 pills at a time, he decided that he’d take one and if it wasn’t doing anything he’d take another. Steve wasn’t sure that these pills would work with the super soldier serum running through him. He couldn’t get drunk any more, not even buzzed, so there was every chance that these pills would have no effect or that it wouldn’t last very long. Steve was going to try anyway. He needed to sleep, to rest. He didn’t have to dream at all, just recuperate a bit, at least enough to face you again without feeling like he was going to snap and do something that he shouldn’t. His self-control was just frayed enough that he could feel the need to get close to you beating out all sense of propriety and common sense. More then anything Steve did not want to be that guy, the one that attacked a woman and that’s honestly how he felt things were going.

He laid down on his bed, pulled the covers up and closed his eyes. Taking one deep breath after another he told himself to relax. Something must have worked because when he awoke it was darker in the room. The sun was still up but it had moved to the other side of the building and left his room dimmer. He knew that he had heard something and that was why he was awake, but he didn’t know what. He listened for a bit and decided to check his phone. Once he looked at the device he knew that the sound had to have been something else, there were no messages there. He got up and went to the door. He had put a spy hole into it himself, after having too many run-ins with Stark late at night. That guy just seemed to love to hang out in the halls late at night after Steve had arrived. It lasted about a month and then seemed to stop altogether, which relieved Steve to no end.

Steve looked out the spy hole and saw nothing, so he opened the door and checked the hall. He didn’t see anything but he could smell food. When he looked down he found the bag with a note stapled to it propped by the door frame. He picked it up, it was heavy and warm. He pulled it open and there was a large tub of chicken noodle soup, a loaf of garlic bread and several porn magazines. When he read the note he wasn’t surprised to see it was from you. Especially when he found a couple of erotic novels in the bottom of the bag. Once he was settled back in this room and getting ready to dig into the soup he read the entire note. You said that there was no real lesson plan for the day, and you were sorry to hear he was unwell. You hoped the soup would help and were sending some of the reading materials so that they could both say he had learned something that day. You added he could throw the materials away if he wanted.

Steve idly flipped through the magazines as he ate. There wasn’t much there that the films from the day before hadn’t shown him already. There was a selection of books for men and women that covered everything from men with women to men with men, women with women and intermixed groups. Steve was a little amazed that people had gotten so comfortable with sex that these things were commonplace and available everywhere. He picked them up and threw them into the trash. He was still tired and didn’t want to start thinking about sex. 

He wanted the soup to make him warm and he planned on taking another pill and going back to bed. He read the back covers of the books and saw that they followed in theme with the magazines. He chucked a couple out and decided 3 others were worth a closer look sometime later. He finished up the soup, tore into the garlic bread and took the books over to his bookshelf where he tucked them in behind some history books to lower the chance prying eyes would see them and ask questions. He knew someone might find them, but mentioning them would tell Steve how they had been seen. Most people who snooped didn’t necessarily want to reveal that they did, and Steve liked to use that to his advantage when he could.

He finished the piece of garlic bread, wrapped the rest and laid back down. He took the second pill and closed his eyes again. Steve repeated the deep breathing he had done earlier and told himself to relax. He felt himself falling asleep this time and was relieved that the pills worked. He had been given five days with you and so far three of them had made him slightly crazy, he hoped to get through the fifth and final day feeling more like himself and less like a cat stalking a canary. A very beautiful and blunt canary, but still one that didn’t deserve to be eaten alive by the hunger that had arisen in him.


End file.
